


【翻译】Waking by Birdgirl90

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Snake再次从医院里醒来</p><p> </p><p>如果能重来。。。AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Waking by Birdgirl90

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823726) by [Birdgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90). 



> 作者要给BB和Kaz一个好结局~多么的不容易啊- 。-

Snake意识到的第一件事是机器稳定的哔哔声，声音如子弹般穿过他的前额，引起剧烈的疼痛和耳鸣。漂白粉和无菌水的气味刺痛着他的鼻子，脸上有种他无法理解的湿润感，远处什么人用低沉刺耳，听起来像“Kaz”的声音喃喃着什么。

他试图从他模糊不清的记忆边缘间记起什么，发生什么了？他记得Quiet离开了，用她自己的命救回了他的命。但是Paz又出现了，是吗？然后…他离开了Kaz，抛下了钻石狗，创造了世外天堂，再次遇到了Ocelot…Snake与他心中的黑暗斗争着。斗争，战争和孤独是如此强大，让他难以呼吸，还有David和Eli…他才是那个恶人对吧？…他失去了一切…而Kaz被杀害时他还活着，因为他搞砸了….oh，他总是搞砸…Oh Kaz，Kaz，Kaz…..

“…Kaz…”

这个名字从他嘴里呻吟出来，他意识到这是他在咕哝，他的声音，痛苦从中散发。

一只温暖的手轻抚上他的脸颊，拭去了Snake脸上的潮湿，拨开他前额潮湿的头发。这触感是如此的熟悉，如此的温暖，某个故人的味道让他痛心，仿佛内脏都搅作一团。这不对，这一定只是个梦。Snake任命地睁开眼。从他上方射来的亮光慢慢聚焦，他一边眨着眼摆脱眼上的潮湿感，一边看向他的左边。心电仪器上的线条上下起伏着，一个盐水袋通过静脉注射连接到他的手臂。他躺着的地方明朗起来，一个位于医疗平台的私人病房。

恐慌伴随着尖锐的呼吸压上了他，又一次！？他在这里呆了多久了？心电图跳动的频率迅速提升，Snake试图从床上挣扎起来。他头上的手也随着他的动作迅速离开，按上他的胸口，坚定地将他按回床上。

“别这样。”

轻盈的命令声击中了他，将他肺中的空气撞了出来，像是有人扇了他一样。Snake望向右边，任由自己陷进床垫。

Kazuhira Miller从床边的椅子上望过来，手放在Snake胸口上。Snake的清澈的双眼因Kaz而沉醉，看到他脸上的疲倦，穿梭在脸颊和下巴上的金色胡渣比以往更多，墨镜下的双眼看起来松了口气。他没有穿戴他的夹克和贝雷帽，它们都被扔在后面的小推车上，他那通常都完美无瑕的制服褶皱着，蓬乱的金发卷曲在他的耳朵脖子上。纸张和笔杂乱无章的散落在床头柜上，Kaz的拐杖靠在桌子的金属架边。

一丝微笑划过Kaz疲倦的脸，“真高兴你醒了，Boss，但你真的需要躺下来。没有更多的经费来更换医疗器械了，尤其是我们刚换了一个新门，因为Eli。”当他提起这个名字时听起来有些恼怒，轻轻地摇了摇头，漫不经心的加了一句，“我讨厌熊孩子。”

Snake轻哼了一下，Eli当然会干这种事，就算是在这个梦里。这臭小子有破坏门锁和窗户的诀窍。即使他开始慢慢接受命令，蔑视和怒气依旧在他身体里乱窜。即使Snake在想着这些，痛苦从他胸中涌起，这不是真的，对吧？

Snake抬起右手去抚摸Kaz的脸颊，他的拇指划过直挺的鼻梁，柔软嘴唇的触感是如此的熟悉，如此的真实。Kaz将脸埋进那带着伤疤的手，慢慢的亲吻着他的手掌，他的眼闭上了那么一会儿，然后直直的看向Snake的双眼，他的表情把疼痛转化成了燃烧。

这一定是真的，或者David打倒了他，他真的，确确实实的死了。

Snake决定他暂时不要管这些了。他轻轻的坐起来，将Kaz的脸拉下来，带着伤痕的嘴唇覆盖上Kaz的，温柔地吻着他。Kaz回应着，急切地再次将Snake按回枕头里。突然间Snake好像无比的饥渴难耐，胸口的疼痛加剧了他的行动，几乎是疯狂的啃咬这Kaz的嘴唇。心电仪飞快的跳动着，而Kaz，勉强地抽开身，苍白的脸上泛着红。

Snake找回了自己的呼吸，终于决定这一切就是真的，至少现在是。他清了下喉咙，“多久？”他并不想问这个问题，不确定自己是否想知道答案。

Kaz当然知道他在问什么，“你昏迷了一个星期，我保证，现在还是1984.”他看起来似乎很安心，但在表面之下Snake看到了一丝担忧。他试图去思考，一个星期…Kaz轻咳了一下，“前一分钟你还在整队准备出任务，突然间你就倒在了地上，失去了意识。”

Snake拼凑起最新的记忆碎片，“Paz呢？我记得跟她讲过话…”

Kaz疑惑的看向他，“Snake，Paz9年前就死了。”

于此，Snake意识到这一切确实是真的，他不是那个monster，他还没有失去任何人。还有Kaz，他的Kaz…

他的手回到Kaz的脸上，再次将他拉近，当Kaz更加用力的亲吻他时，宽慰伴随着缓慢的灼烧感攀上他的身体。心电仪又开始哔哔作响，在足够绵长的舌吻后Snake打破了这个吻并拔掉了那个该死的机器。

“我的心脏很好。”他叹着气对着Kaz肿胀的嘴唇说着，“知道你还好好的活着。”

Kaz叹了口气，再次将注意力放回到亲吻上，Snake张开嘴，迎接着Kaz进来。他的手游走在Kaz的脸颊和脖子间，几乎绝望地爱抚着每一个线条，铭记住他头发的柔软，鼻子的角度。Kaz并没有对这不同寻常的绝望表示异议，只是温柔地回应着，就像是他也非常害怕会失去另一个人，他的嘴唇十分饥渴。当Snake取下他的墨镜，Kaz没有抗议，只是用他仅剩的胳膊撑起自己，将自己推到Snake坚硬的身体上方…

“啊哈- -”

Snake意识到门口那熟悉的声音里充满了戏谑，干燥和讽刺的意味。Kaz从他身上翻下来，淡淡的红晕出现在他脸上，他拿起他的墨镜，眼睛和脸上显出了明显的不满。Snake也坐起来，因为太高兴一切都还OK而忘记了尴尬和沮丧。

“很高兴看到你醒了，Boss”Ocelot轻声说，带着豹猫般的优雅走进房间。Snake向Ocelot点点头，他继续说道，“你晕了一段时间了，让我们都很担心。”

Snake看到Kaz转动着眼睛，“我已经告诉他了，”他略带粗暴的抱怨着，“你没必要再呆在这了。”

Ocelot咧嘴笑着，“好啦好啦，知道了→_→”他看向Snake，“米勒几乎没离开过你。”

“闭嘴！”Kaz叫嚷着，试图用拐杖抽打Ocelot。

Ocelot无视他继而转向窗户，他拉开窗帘让阳光充满整个房间，然后将手臂折到脑后，“不管怎样，Boss，”他像什么事都没发生过一样继续道，“我们没法给你做核磁共振，因为你头上的弹片，但它看起来并不严重。我们还得继续盯着你，如果昏迷发生的太频繁，你可能得停止下战场了，但这应该不会持续太久。”

“谢谢你的汇报。”Snake心烦意乱地回应，仍然试图理清思路。

Ocelot站在门口并点了点头。他在他离开时转过身打发似的挥了挥手，“别让睡美人精尽人亡了，米勒。”

Kaz咒骂着将Snake拉回去，“那个混蛋臭流氓…”Kaz嘟囔着，音量正好能让Snake听见。他打算起身但还没走远就被Snake快速的亲吻打断。Kaz看向他，Snake再次因一切都还未脱轨而感到宽慰。

一段时间后，他们躺在宽阔的病床上，Kaz趴在Snake的胸口上，这个世界又一次回到了正轨。Snake安心地陷入了沉睡，知道他还会再一次醒来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：真是难得的小甜饼T.T他们想要HE就只能靠AU了吗。。。


End file.
